A Vampire's Angel
by Fallen Angel Temari
Summary: Itachi is a vampire each night he chooses a human to feed himself until the day he met his next prey, a young girl that kicked his ass for trying to suck her blood. What will Itachi do with her? And what is the bet she made with sasuke? ItachiSakuraSasuke
1. His Prey

**Hi! It's me again! Fallen Angel Temari! This is my second fanfic! I'm sorry if I do a lot of mistakes! **

**Summary: **Itachi is a vampire; each night he chooses a human to feed himself until the day he met his next prey, a young girl that kicked his ass for trying to suck her blood. What will Itachi do with her?

**Pairings: **Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke

**Bold**: Inner Sakura

_Italic: _Characters thought

* * *

**Chapter 1: **His Prey

In the night, Itachi wondered around Konoha. He was walking on the street until he saw a girl, alone in the park. She was beautiful, she had long pink hair reaching her waist and emerald eyes. She wore a red top with baggy jeans and she had perfect curves. The girl was sitting on the fountain looking at her reflection. He silently appeared behind her. The girl turned her head to him but as she did, she froze. Her eyes widened. He was a total hunk, his black hair tight to a ponytail with those dangerous red eyes, his face was very pale and he was muscular too. He wore a black shirt with tight jeans.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked her with a dead sexy look.

"Are you kidding me? Who would go with a stranger? Do I look like a dumb girl to you? Well you've guessed wrong buddy!" She screamed. _"WTF? I was only asking but to tell the truth no woman has ever yelled at me, not even my mother. She has guts. No wonder she didn't drool over me like the others, quite interesting. I think that I finally found my prey, for tonight." _Itachi smirked evilly to her. She shivered a bit. **"What was that smirk? Did I just see fangs? No it can't be! He's a…" **She stepped away from him. _"She finally discovered. It's time to start the chase." _She started to run to the direction of her apartment.

She arrived home safely, unharmed. Locking her door, she sat down on the floor, relief. **"He's a vampire, those fangs!" **She tried to calm herself. The girl opened the window to take some fresh air, from outside. **"Calm down no need to panic his not here anymore…"** She steps away from the opened window, sitting on her bed she saw a shadow leaning on her window.

"Yo!" he simply said to her. **"NO WAY HE FOLLOWED ME?" **She panicked again but this time she fell down from her bed. As she was getting up he was already in front of her.

"How did you get in here?"

"The window" he answered. **"I'm so stupid! Why didn't I close the window?" **

"H…How did you followed me!"

"When a vampire is attracted to something, they can follow it after smelling their scent."

"**NO WAY!"** He bent down to her. Itachi touched the left side of her neck wanting to taste her. _"Mmm…she smells delicious…" _The girl smacked his hand off her neck.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Hn…" Itachi took her hand threw her on the bed. He pinned her down holding her wrists. Now he was on top her. He leaned his head on her neck ready to bite her as he wanted to, the phone rang.

BIP

"Hi! Sakura-chan! It's Naruto! Tomorrow you wanna go to Hinata's? She's baking some chocolate cake for us! Then see ya! Take care!"** "Wait Naruto! Don't hang up!"**

BIP

"**NO! Baka!" **She turned her head to Itachi who was looking at her.

"So your name is Sakura nice to meet you. Mine's Itachi." Sakura's heart was beating fast because Itachi's mouth was only an inch from her neck. He let one of her hand go and with his hand he touched her porcelain skin. _"So soft…" _His tongue licked her delicious neck. Sakura struggle trying to get away from him but he was on her. She tried to take something on the table, close to the bed. Without Itachi knowing, she took her lamp and hit him very hard on the head. He fell on the floor, unconscious. Sakura walked to the vampire. She took a baseball bat ready to hit him in case he would wake up but he didn't. She bent down to him looking at his face. **"What should I do?"** With one of her finger she touched his cheek. **"For a vampire his cute…I can't run away from him."**

* * *

Itachi woke up in the morning; the room was dark without sunlight. He noticed that he was tight up on a bed with ropes. His vision was blurry and his head was hurting him. _"What happened last night? Shit I remember that bitch knocked me out! I'm so stupid! How could I lose my guard off? I was too busy licking her neck."_ He gasped as heard footsteps coming near him. In the dark stepped the same girl as yesterday.

"How are you doing?" **"He's not real only an illusion!"**

"What do you think? My head is killing me…"

"It's not my fault if you tried to bit me." Sakura walked to him. _"Come closer." _She stopped as she was 1 meter away from him.

"What did you stop?"

"If I come closer to you…you'll bit me…" **"Calm down Sakura."**

"How can I? Don't you see I'm tight up?"

"You have nails that can cut anything…you could easily cut the ropes."

"I see you have done your homework. Why didn't you run away from me when I was unconscious? " he asked.

"What's the point of running away? You would go after me again wouldn't you?"

"Hn… certainly."

"So that's why I didn't run away I would only be wasting my energy." Itachi untied himself.

"It seems like you understand." He sat on the bed. Sakura walked to the window. She opened the curtains showing the sunlight but it didn't affect Itachi.

"The sunlight didn't affect you?" **"It can't be!"**

"Normal vampires would be but not me."

"Why?" she asked furiously.

"I'm stronger then those weaklings. I possess royal blood. Only who possess it can resist the sunlight."

"Royal blood?"

"HN…I'm the king… ruler of the vampires." **"He's a what! OMG! I hit the king of the dark creatures! Hell yeah I did! What should I do! Maybe it's only imagination! Yes that's it I'm only seeing things!" **Sakura walked to Itachi who was sitting on the bed. She took a risk to approach him even if she knew he would bite her. She put her hands on his cheeks. She moved her hands to his mouth opening it making sure she wasn't seeing things as she did she saw his fangs. **"SHIT! I WASN'T SEEING THINGS! THEY'RE REAL! REAL!"**

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Y…You're indeed a real vampire?"

"Of course…" said Itachi wrapping his hands around her shoulders.

"What are you…" before she could finish her question, he interrupted her.

"You know what? You're the first woman who ever hit me and screamed at me. I like it when you're mad. It shows me your guts but let's see if you can keep this for long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." He took something out of his jeans. It was a black necklace. Something was written on it like some kind of seal. Sakura tried to break his hold as she did he put the necklace around her neck. Itachi let her go and did some hand seals. Blue dark chakra surrounded the necklace.

"Why is it?" Her body became too heavy to support itself so she fell on her knees.

"The necklace drained your chakra and gives it to me."

"You bastard…" she whispered.

"How long will you last until you pass out?"

"Tch…" she glared at him. Sakura's vision became blurry and her mind started to black out. _"Soon." _**"I can't give up now! Don't pass out Sakura! Stay awake…." **

"I can't…"

"Are you giving up?"

"No…Not yet." She was now dizzy. _"Finally…"_ she lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Itachi picked her up and looked at her. Sakura's pink hair covered her face as he slowly pushed them away showing her lovely face. He smiled at her cuteness. _"Mine…"_

**Fallen Angel Temari: **So did you like it? If yes…**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. I'm His What!

**Thank you! Thank you! For those who reviewed my Fanfic! I'm sorry if I do a lot of mistakes! (I corrected the word whore to "wore" and bleu to "blue". Sorry about those words. )**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm His What!**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. **"Where am I?"** The room was colored in black, she could barely see anything. She noticed that she was on a bed. Sheets covered her small body, keeping her warm. The bed smelled like someone else's perfume and she liked it. It smelled like spring, Sakura's favorite season. Her body felt like a thousands pounds as she sat up. The mortal girl touched the necklace that Itachi placed. **"I wasn't dreaming... He really did take most of my chakra… and of top of that… I could barely get up." **She started to pull the necklace off and tried all sort of things but none have worked. She had finally given up. The girl suddenly heard the door opening. It was him, the vampire.

"It's useless… you can't take it off, only I can." Itachi said leaning on the door. He wore a tight black shirt revealing his muscles with bleu jeans. His raven hair was still tight up to a ponytail. Itachi's red cold eyes looked at her emerald ones. **"He's a major hunk!" **

"Where am I?" She asked him trying not to drool.

"In my place."

"And that would be where exactly?"

"See by yourself." Itachi answered and pointed the window's direction. Sakura groaned and got up. **"My body is so heavy!"** Arriving there, she opened the curtains showing the view. **"WTF! There are only trees around here? Wait a second! I am in a…CASTLE?"**

"NO WAY!"

"I knew you would scream your head off."

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked him but he didn't answer. Itachi appeared in front of her as she blinked. **"How did he?" **He pressed his muscular body on her fragile one. His lips were almost on hers. Sakura's breathing speed up as his hands touched her smooth cheeks. Her hands were on his chests pushing him away.

"I brought you here because…"

"Because?"

"Because…" he stopped as someone stepped in the dark room.

"I…Itachi-sama…the breakfast is ready." Said a maid dressed in black. Itachi turned to her and glared at the woman angrily for disturbing them. Suddenly, the necklace was surrounded by red chakra. **"Why is the chakra red this time and not dark blue?"**

"I'm so sorry your majesty!" she apologized running out of the room.** "Another vampire? Yes, of course this castle must be full of them." **He turned his head to Sakura's and gave her a smirk.

"You heard her the breakfast is ready, now go change yourself. Your clothes are on the chair and if you want to take a bath. The bathroom is right there. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." He said calmly leaving the room. She stood there looking at his figure disappearing from her sigh. **"Why did he let me live? And why did you bring me here?'' **Sakura groaned and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"What is this! That perverted idiot!" she screamed. She was wearing a pink night dress. It was short, almost transparent and also tight. **"He'll pay for this!" **She got out of the room and went to the hall. **"Which side should I go?"** Sakura had to choose between the left and the right hall. She chooses the right one by her instinct.

After 10 minutes of walking, she stopped because she was already exhausted.** "Why didn't I see any vampires yet? Anyway it's good like this; they won't try to bite me."** The mortal girl sat on the floor, leaning on the wall. **"I'm so tired…I want to sleep…"**She slowly closed her eyes and thought of her village. She wanted to go home and forget everything.

Silently, a shadow appeared to her. She quickly opened her eyes as she felt a strong hand holding her wrist. Sakura looked at the person. It was a guy who looked exactly like Itachi but he had onyx eyes and he didn't have long hair. He wore a bleu shirt with black shorts.

"Itachi?" she called him.

"Don't make me laugh. I don't look like him." He said impolitely to her. He pulled Sakura on her feet and dragged her.

"Where are you dragging me to?"

"A place with nobody around."

"What are you talking about? There's nobody here!"

"Look closely." He told her. She looked and saw vampires stepping out of the shadows, liking their fangs. She shivered.

"They've waited for you to get exhausted and then, they'll suck your blood. Vampires can hide in the shadows so that humans can't see them."

"Why are you helping me? You're a vampire too." She asked him curiously. He pushed Sakura on the wall making her wined in pain and he turned his head to the others giving them a furious look that made them retreat. He looked back at her and pinned her on the wall.

"Who said I was helping you?" he brought his mouth to her neck. _"It's been a while, since I tasted human blood."_ As he was about to bite her, the necklace became purple. He pulled his head off her neck and looked at the strange necklace. **"It's purple this time!"** Her eyes widened as she noticed a familiar figure. It was him, Itachi.

"My dear little brother, I won't let you suck her blood. She belongs to me and if you ever do, I'll make sure you suffer. If you haven't you notice yet, Sasuke. This necklace is a symbol of my belonging." **"His brother? It means…that he's… the prince!" **

"WTF! I'm not yours!"

"Bastard you broke the main rule."

"What rule?" Sakura asked pushing Itachi's brother away.

"Vampires aren't allowed to bring humans in this castle." Sasuke applied.

"I'm the new king here so I decide the rules."

"You can't! Every single king has respected this rule for centuries!"

"Not this one!"

"Enough of those bullshits! I don't care about the rules or anything else! I just want to go home!" screamed Sakura. She walked to Itachi who was busy staring at her body. **"Stop staring!"**

"Hn…as I thought this dress fit you perfectly."

"Are you serious? This isn't a dress but an undergarment!"

"She's right you know." Sasuke agreed.

"You shut up! Itachi bring me home this instant."

"Nah…it's too far."

"Then why did you bring me here?" she asked. Sakura felt his arms around her waist pulling her body on his again. He bent his head down to her ear.

"I brought you here because… from this very day… you are my SLAVE."

"SLAVE?" Sakura screamed. She glared furiously at Itachi who was actually smiling.

"This necklace isn't only a symbol of my belonging and it doesn't only drain your chakra but it also reveals my emotions."

"How am I supposed to know your damn emotions?"

"The necklace will change color. Purple is jealousy, red is anger, bleu is sadness and green is happiness."

"Why the hell should I know the colors?"

"I want the necklace to be green and not purple like earlier." **"Shit that's right! The necklace was purple! It meant that he was… jealous?''** Sasuke stood in his corner looking at them. _"Itachi, you actually fell in love with a mortal? I wonder… What do you find so attracting in her?"_ With this he disappeared in the shadows leaving them behind.

**Fallen Angel Temari:** So tired… I'm sorry for the late update it's because the teachers. They give me too much homework and tests. This week I have 4 tests so the next update will have to wait…Gomen…but I'll try to update as soon as I can!

**R&R Please**


	3. Desire And Hunger

**Thanks for those who reviewed my Fanfic! I'm sorry if I do a lot of mistakes! Look, if you guys are confused because you thought I updated this chapter a long time ago…sorry about that…I updated the same chapter (2) because I corrected the mistakes. Same goes for His Cherry Blossom. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Desire and Hunger

Itachi's arms were still around her tiny waist. He noticed that his brother was gone. Now, they were alone, in the hall. He looked at her and smirked.His left hand climbed all the way to her soft hair and played with it. Sakura could smell his delicious perfume and feel his cold breath, on her porcelain skin. Suddenly, Itachi heard a strange noise coming from Sakura, her stomach was growling.

"Is my little slave hungry?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your slave!" Before she knew it, Itachi slipped a hand under her legs and the other one, on her back. He lifted her bridal-style and walked in the hall with her in his arms. Sakura stayed silent for a while, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Your legs are weak, you can't even stand up properly."

"It's your fault for taking most of my chakra."

"Hn…"

"Stop doing that! It's annoying!"

"Hn…" **"That jerk! He's doing it on purpose! He's so irritating!"**

* * *

Opening the kitchen door, Sakura saw Sasuke eating. There was only a table but it was a big one. Itachi walked to a seat, far away from Sasuke's and put her down. He sat on the chair, next to hers. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was eating raw steak. **"It's raw! I can't it! It's covered with blood! I think that I'm gonna vomit soon. And who eats steak in the morning? Well not me!" **Itachi noticed Sakura's look, she was disgusted. He called the waiter and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and disappeared.

"Eum…Itachi…I can't eat this." She saw Itachi smirking at her. **"Why is he? Is he planning to make me eat this?" **The waiter came back with a plate on his hand.

"Ma'am this is your breakfast." He said and placed the plate on the table, it was salad with eggs. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was glad that it wasn't raw. She looked at Itachi's plate, he was already done eating. **"He's fast! Wait a second…if he eats that fast… It means… that he will have no problem finishing me off too! Kami-sama please help me!"**

"You thought I was going to make you eat the raw steak didn't you?"

"Hn…" Sakura took a bite and then felt a hand around her waist again. She blushed and turned to Itachi. **"What is he doing?"**

"Where's my thank you?" he asked. **"Thank you for what, for kidnapping me?"**

"For what?"

"For not making you eat the steak." Itachi noticed that she was ignoring him. **"Stupid jerk! I won't ever apologize, unless you bring me back home!"** He looked at her eating, gracefully. _"So she wants to play it that way."_ Sakura felt his hand going down, touching her leg. She blushed madly as he slipped his hand under her undergarment. His hand was going up and down. She quickly got his hand off.

"W…What the hell are you doing?" she screamed loudly. Sasuke turned his head as he heard her. _"What a loud chick!"_

"Just playing." Itachi smiled at her. Sakura noticed that her necklace was green. **"Green is…happiness…" **

"You call that playing? I call it harassing!" she screamed again. All the maids looked at Sakura, amazed. No woman has ever yelled Itachi, not even one. If they ever did, their heads would be cut off a long time ago.

"Are you still hungry?" Itachi asked her.

"No! Not after what you just did!"

"Then come with me." He picked her up like last time and walked to the door. **"Where is he bringing me this time?"** As they passed by Sasuke, Sakura glared him and he did the same. _"What's her problem?" _He noticed her evil smirk. **"You ass! If you ever try to bite me again, I won't hesitate to take wooden stick and pierce it into your heart! Same goes for this pervert!" **Itachi and Sakura left the kitchen, leaving Sasuke alone with the maids and waiters.

They arrived to their destination. He brought her to his secret hide out. It was beautiful, a Sakura tree was in the middle of his garden. The petals felt out from the tree creating a marvelous scene. Itachi put Sakura on the grass and sat next to her.

"I…its beautiful!" She looked at him and noticed that he was also looking at her. Sakura blushed and turned around. **"What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing?" **Itachi realized that she was red and decided to approach her. She turned back to him as she felt his hand on her shoulder. His forehead touched hers and their eyes met each other. Both of them could feel their hearts beating, fast.

Itachi touched her soft lips. His mind was blank all he wanted to, was to kiss her. He pulled his fingers away and replaced it with his lips. Sakura gave a little yelp. **"My first kiss…was taken by a vampire!" **She felt his hand moving to her waist, pushing her down on the grass. Now, he was on top of her and the necklace became green. The immortal broke the kiss and looked at the gorgeous girl, underneath him. He licked his lips, wanting more.

"What was that for?" He didn't answer. All he knew was that he wanted more because when he kissed her, Sakura's sweet taste invaded his senses, all of them. He bent down for another kiss but she held his head up, pushing him away. The necklace turned red. **"Red…is… anger!" **Itachi gripped her wrists and place it above her head.

"You're my slave…You must obey my wishes."

"No, I don't want to." Sakura began to shiver as he licked her neck. His hot tongue wandered all the way to her cheek. Itachi stopped and claimed her lips as his, again. He kissed her roughly this time. Itachi bit her bottom lip wanting an entrance to her mouth but as he did, Sakura struggled. He groaned angrily at her disobedience and dug his nails into her delicate wrists, making her bleed. She cried out in pain, under the kiss. He slipped his tongue in, as he saw an entrance to her mouth and he brutally coaxed his tongue with hers. _"Delicious."_

Sakura shut her eyes tightly as she felt his tongue playing with her own. He tasted like fresh blood and she, tasted like warm strawberry. Itachi loved the feelings building inside him, desire and hunger. He broke the kiss as both needed oxygen.

"That's my good girl." Sakura wanted to yell at him but she was out of breath. To be honest, she liked the kiss. He was a good kisser but the way he did, was more like a predator attacking his prey. She felt him loosening the hold a bit. He took her right wrist and put it close to his mouth, licking her blood off. Itachi moaned as he tasted it. _"I want more."_ He licked more and then he began to suck the blood. Sakura looked over him, he was like an hungry dog. She let him suck it, she didn't mind, he was cleaning her wound. She noticed that he wasn't stopping.

"That's enough…" she whispered weakly but he didn't. Sakura's vision started to become blurry because Itachi sucked too much blood. She tried to pull her wrist away from his mouth but Itachi wouldn't let her. **"Let me go!" **Sakura moved her legs and pushed him away but Itachi was still on her. He wouldn't let go of her because she was his and he kept sucking her blood until…

"Itachi!" she finally screamed his name. Itachi snapped out of his world and looked at her. _"What's wrong with me? Why didn't I stop?"_ Sakura's chest was going down and up, rapidly. Her lips were almost purple, her face was very pale and her body was cold.

"Sakura…" he got off her and he picked her up again. The girl was shivering under his hold. Her small delicate body was on his, searching for warm. _"What did I do..."_ He left the garden with Sakura, in his strong arms without noticing a pair of onyx eyes.

"You're obsessed with this woman aren't you? When you're with her, you don't even know what you're doing… Pathetic… you can't even control yourself… you almost sucked all of her blood." Sasuke leaned behind the Sakura tree looking at the petals falling. _"So, she's your weakness…I never thought the great Itachi would have any weakness…"_

Itachi laid the unconscious Sakura on his bed and took some bandages. He wrapped the bandages around her wounded wrists. He wanted to taste her blood again but he knew if he did, he would want more. After Itachi finished, he slept next to her, wrapping his hands around her waist. They were covered with warm sheets, sleeping on the bed.

Sorry for the late update… I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible because I have a very busy schedule… "Sigh"

**R&R Please **


	4. Slave Or Mate?

**Thanks for those who reviewed my Fanfic! I'm sorry if I do a lot of mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Slave Or Mate?

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry. Don't listen to them, you don't have a big forehead." A little boy with bleu eyes said to a pink haired girl.

"B...But they…" she sobbed.

"Sakura!" A blond girl ran to her with other friends behind.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee… What are you doing here?"

"You idiot! We came here because we've heard that boys bullied you again!"

"I... Ino, you shouldn't yell at her."

"It's alright Hinata-chan." Sakura gave a faked smile.

"This is getting annoying…" The lazy one talked and Hyuuga nodded, even the one with black sunglass did.

"What is annoying, Sakura-chan or the bullies?" Thick eyebrows asked.

"Both."

"Shut up! Neji!" Lee yelled at him. Naruto scrubbed his stomach, he was hungry. Fox boy turned his head to Chouji who was eating potatoes chips and he started to drool over it. He walked to him and asked for some but he refused to share. He got mad and took the bag of chips and feed himself.

"My potatoes chips, give it back!" Chouji screamed at Naruto who was stuffing his mouth with chips and he decided to jump on him. Naruto screamed for help as he was being crushed and Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee ran to get Chouji off him. Looking at them, Sakura laughed at them.

"Sakura you're smiling!" a girl with Chinese hair style said to her.

"Mm!"

"You're prettier when you smile." Tenten put her hand on Sakura's head and smiled at her.

"Say, let's make a promise. When ever you're in trouble, we'll always protect you no matter what, even in our toughest situation. Not that you're weak or anything, it's because you don't have any potential in yourself until you do we'll protect you." Ino promised. Every one of them, were like a sibling to Sakura. They were always helping her, even in her most fearsome trouble and they always made her smile. For her this was true happiness, staying with them.

"Arigato…" Sakura looked at the blue sky.

"I wish these moments could last forever."

* * *

Sakura opened her emerald eyes, her pink locks spread everywhere on the pillow, her body covered with the same black sheets and the same perfume. She was in the room, alone. She slowly pushed the sheets away from her and sat on the bed. She noticed that her body was heavier than before.

"A dream, I wonder how they're doing? I guess from now on, I have to depend on myself cuz nobody will come to rescue me, not in this freaky place…" A cold breeze past by and she took a sheet on the bed and recovered herself with it. She put her feet on the floor and stood up but she fell on the ground. She felt pain on her wrists and she noticed the bandages around it. Blood started too appeared on the bandages.

"Itachi, you bastard. Where are you?" She stood up this time, but she gripped the bed to help her stand up. She walked to door and looked around to see if there were any vampires, for her own safety. There was nobody, but she remembered Sasuke's words…

"Vampires can hide in the shadows, so that humans can't see them…" Sakura turned her head as she heard a familiar voice. Her mouth opened wide as she saw Sasuke. He wasn't wearing any t-shirt only his jeans, revealing his white skin.

"Want my pic?"

"N…NO!" Suddenly she lost balance and was about fell on the floor, but Sasuke caught her before she did with the sheet still around her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, protectively. As her head touched his bare chest, she blushed.

"Better watch out, if my brother noticed you wounded, he'll surely scream his head off."

"Speaking of him where is he?"

"He went to catch his prey."

"You mean… another human!"

"Yeah, every night he goes in town and search for his next prey."

"And you?"

"Me, I don't really drink human blood.

"Why not?"

"Would you be pleased to see someone die cuz you're hungry, even if you have food?"

"Well no I wouldn't be pleased, but let me ask you this, why did you try to bite me?"

"That was for another reason, every humanwho enters a vampire's territory must be bitten."

"Then why am I still alive?"

"Because my brother kept you as a slave, only human slaves or mates can stay in this castle."

"I see…"

"But I don't think, he considers you as his slave, more like his mate."

"W… What? You must be kiddin me?"

"If you don't believe let me prove it to you. In the morning, he sucked your blood, didn't he?"

"How did you? You followed us! Are you a stalker!"

"No… Anyway, he sucked your blood and stopped, as he realized that you were almost out. Tell me what master would care about his slave that much, or put bandages around their wrists, invite then to eat breakfast and sleep with them? Well certainly not my brother."

"Then why did he call me his slave?"

"Maybe he didn't want me to know so he decided to call you his slave."

"Why should he hide it from you?" Sakura noticed a smirk on his face. Sasuke bent his head down to her ear and whispered something.

"I think he's afraid… afraid that I'll take you away from him."

"Why would you take me away? As if you where interested!"

"You're right I'm not interested in you." He let her go and she fell on the hard cold floor. Sakura gave a little yelp as she hit the ground. He noticed that she wasn't moving, she laid on the ground with the sheet around her. He called her name and told her to get up but she didn't move. Sasuke bent down to see what was wrong with her and pushed the sheet away, to see her clearly. She was breathing fast, her chest was moving up and down quickly, she was sweating and her face was red.

"Hey! Pinky!" He started to shake her from left to right be she still didn't move. Suddenly he felt a hand on his head. It was Sakura, she had hit him on the head.

"Yeah… I heard you and don't call me pinky." When she told him that, her voice was different then earlier. She started to cough. Sasuke touched her forehead, she was burning.

"Fever." She tried to sit up but she felt on Sasuke's shoulder who caught her, a second time. She was sweating and her body was hot. _"What should I do with her? Bite her? Bring her to Itachi's room? Or mine?" _He decided to bring her to his room, the safer place for now. He transported her like a schoolbag and walked to his room. As he walked in the hall, he could fell her warm breath on his cold skin.

Arriving to his room, he put Sakura on his bed and took a lot of pillows, ditching it on the floor. He picked Sakura up again and carefully laid her on the comfy pillows. He also took some sheets and covered her body. He asked a maid to bring some cold water with a towel.

The maid returned with the things he asked and he took the towel dipping it, in the cold water. He put the wet towel on her forehead and then he heard her whispering some names.

"Naruto… Ino…" She kept on naming her friends name until she started to cough again. She moved wildly without stopping, pushing the pillows and also pushing the covers, away from her. Sasuke was getting annoyed looking at her moving.

"Stop moving pinky!" Sasuke gripped her by the shoulders but she moved her legs and kicked him on the face.

"That's it! I'm trying to help you and you kick me?" He took the cold water and threw it on the sick girl. Her clothes were soaking wet, revealing her body. Sasuke blushed as he saw the transparent dress, showing her panty. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke nose bleeding.

"What's…HA!" Sakura quickly took a sheet, hiding herself. She was blushing and he also did.

"Y…You pervert!"

There you go! This was fourth chapter! Anyway I'll take some time till I update the next chapter cuz I have the other story, a job and school. Sorry please by patient.

**R&R PLEASE**


	5. Fever And A Hot Bath

**Thanks for those who reviewed my Fanfic! I'm sorry if I do a lot of mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Fever And A Hot Bath

"Y…You pervert!" Sakura screamed at him. Sasuke drooled over; he could see almost everything under her undergarment. The girl picked one of the pillows and threw it on his face.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke stopped her as she tried to throw a mirror at him. He caught her by her wrists and pushed her on the hard wall. She gasped as her back touched it. His face was very close from hers, his hands captured her wrists, pinning it to the wall.

"W…What!" She lost her voice and started to cough, her throat was killing her. Sasuke slowly took one of his hands off her wrist and placed it on her forehead. It was bad, her fever was increasing, her breathing was heavy and her body was almost limb. **"Why didn't I wear my coat last night? It was cold outside, that bastard took my blood and that would only make my condition worse." **Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke who was staring at her blankly. She realized that he didn't look like Itachi, at all. His eyes showed sadness, loneliness and anger towards someone or something. Did he have a hard past like she did? She asked herself.

When she was young, her parents were never there for her. They were always working because of that, she had to depend on her friends to help her in her problems and not them. She wished for them to help her once, but they never had the chance because they were killed by thieves who wanted their money. Since that day, she lived with her aunt who treated her like a dog. Her aunt only gave her the leftovers of the food and ordered her to do her chores. She only wore the clothes that her aunt couldn't fit in and most on it were torn off. Until the Hyuugas asked her to live with them, she didn't accept because they where a noble family and she would only get in their way. So Neji and Hinata, bought an apartment and gave her a room, so that she could stay. She still needs to pay for her apartment but Neji gave her the lowest price he could.

"Bath…" He whispered.

"Huh?" she didn't hear him.

"I said bath. You smell like my brother and I don't like his scent." She gave him a confusing look.

"A bath?" she asked weakly and he nodded slowly. Sasuke pulled his hands off her wrists and walked to his closet, taking something out.

"Here wear this, it will keep you warm for the moment." He gave her a bath robe and turned his head. Sakura put the robe on as a maid knocked on his door. She had long black hair with golden eyes. Sasuke gave a sign to the maid, ordering her to come close to them.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"I want you to take this girl to the main bathroom, the closest one." (Actually the castle has more then 1 floor. So it means they have a lot of bathrooms but they have main ones and normal ones. The main ones were public and the normal, were only for one person. ) The maid nodded and took Sakura's hand. For a moment Sakura hesitated because she was scared of her, she could bite her when nobody was around.

"It's okay, she won't bite you, she's my faithful maid and she would never disobey my orders."

Sasuke told her. All Sakura could do was nod and the maid led her out of the room. They walked slowly in the hall because Sakura was tired, neither one of them talked.

"You know, I think that Sasuke-sama likes you." The maid said. The mortal looked at her, surprised by her sentence. Sakura shook her head as a no answer and the woman laughed.

"I know Sasuke-sama very well and he never… been kind to anyone since his parents died." The maid said with a sad voice. **"So that's why I could see sadness in his eyes…" **Arriving to the bathroom, Sakura screamed but when it came out, it was only a little sound. The bathroom door was enormous! It meant that it was big inside too! The vampire lady could almost laugh as she saw her expression. Sakura's mouth opened wide and her eyes were popping out she was totally amazed, she never saw such a big door.

"Sakura-sama would you like me to wash your back?" The maid asked. **"Sama! WTF! You wash my back no way! I don't want to have a bath with someone else!" **

"No, it alright I'll take my bath alone." Sakura said almost as a whisper.

"This is awkward, normally other people, would order me to wash their back. But if you insist I'll let you take it alone. All the things you need will be on the black table." She smiled at Sakura and left, waving goodbye to her.

The wet girl entered the door but as she did, she found herself trapped with three other doors. **"Which one are the girls and boys?" **She didn't understand the words written on top of the doors, because it was the language of the vampires. **"That woman, she forgot to tell me which one was the girls!" **Sakura went in the three of them and found one cleaner than the others so she decided to take that one. The one she chose was the luxurious one and the prettiest, but something was bothering her, no one was there.

Sakura walked to the black table and all the things she needed for a perfect bath were exactly there. She took off her clothes and placed it on the corner of the wall. Then she took the black towel on the table, wrapping it around her and walked to the big bathtub surrounding by hot water. The bathtub was like a hot spring, a big rock was in the middle of the bath and she decided that she could lean herself on it and rest.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the main bathroom and entered the middle one. He took his shirt and everything off. Today was his most troublesome day of his life, after the death of his parents. Every single day, he woke up and took a bath, and then he went to take his breakfast. After his morning routine, he would always go to his garden and read a book. But today was different from the others, because someone entered his life_. "That human girl she's already missing her family and friends should I take her back home?"_ He threw his clothes on the floor and walked to the table. He noticed that his black towel wasn't there anymore so he entered the bathtub completely naked. He walked soundless in the water; he reached the rock and leaned his back on it. _"Ahh…This feels so good… peace and quiet…"_ Suddenly he heard someone cough, on the other side of the rock. He decided to go and check it out, as he arrived there his onyx eyes widened. There was Sakura, half naked staring at him.

"Sa…su…ke?" She furiously blushed. She splashed water on him, making him turn away.

"Stop it! My eyes!" Sasuke screamed. He wanted to grip her wrist but instead he pulled her towel off, revealing her body. As he did, Sakura stopped and looked at the towel floating on the water. Time stopped for a moment and Sasuke was blushing more than she did. "**No, this can't be happening!"** It was the first time he saw a woman's body and he thought it was pretty nice for his first sight. Her skin was creamy, soft and beautiful. Her pink locks reached her waist and her perfectly formed curves. Her body wasn't the only thing nice about her. She had a cute face too. Those emerald eyes, her soft pink lips and her character were also very attracting. Now, Sasuke understood why his brother chose her.

"Mate?" he asked her. Before she could realize what he was saying, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her to him. His muscular body leaned against her delicate trembling one and she gulped as she saw his fangs.

"What don't you want to be my mate? You know you can't stay a human forever and Itachi is not here." He whispered with lust in her ear and she blushed even more.

"I…I" before she could finish someone entered the bathroom and both of them turned around.

"Sasuke-sama, have you seen Sakura-sama?" The same maid appeared. As she saw them naked she screamed. **"It's not what you think!"**

"Sasuke-sama I'm so sorry I didn't mean to disturb you!" she ran out of the bathroom. Sakura quickly took the towel and wrapped it around her waist, hiding herself. **"Shit it's not good, if Itachi ever found out I'll surely kill me!"**

"So where were we?" he slit a hand under her waist and she gasped.

"No where." She answered angrily and pulled his hand off her.

"Then tell me, what are you doing here anyway? This is my bathroom."

"I… I'm sorry I didn't know it was your bathroom." She answered impolitely.

"Hn…" "_I could easily bite her in her condition but it will be no fun. I'll wait till she recovers." _Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura walking out of the water and picking her clothes on the floor. She left Sasuke in the bath alone and she got dressed. As she got out she saw the maid waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" Sakura cut her off as she shook her head.

"Can you take me back to Itachi's room, before he notices my absent?" the maid nodded and led her to the room. On the road, she kept coughing and her vision was pretty blurry. She couldn't walk straight because her legs were weak.

"Are you okay Sakura-sama?" The maid was worried because she wasn't walking normally. Without noticing Sakura tripped on the floor. The vampire woman ran to her but as she reached there, a shadow appeared.

"Itachi-sama!"

"Rin go back, I'll take care of her." The ruler of the vampires told her. Rin nodded and disappeared. Itachi bent down and took the sick girl in his arms. He touched her forehead and it was burning. She was breathing heavily, her lips were dry, she was sweating and her hair was wet. _"Why is her hair wet? Did she take a bath? And why was Rin with her? Rin is Sasuke's maid"_ Jealousy burned in his eyes but he had no time for that, because Sakura had a high fever, now.

Yeah finish the chapter… sigh… anyway thanks a lot for the reviews I love them! XD

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. The Stupid Bet

**Thanks to those who reviewed my Fanfic. (Sorry if I do a lot of mistakes!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Stupid Bet**

Itachi carried his slave to his room, laying her down on his bed. He spread her wet hair on the pillow and Sakura slightly opened her eyes, whispering his name.

"Hn?"

"Am I, you're slave or mate?" She asked weakly as he pulled the covers on her.

"Slave."

"Why are you treating me like, someone important?" She touched his cold cheek and looked in his eyes, without showing any emotions. Her vision started to become dark and within two minutes, she had fallen in a deep slumber. He took her hand off his cheek and placed it over her chest. Her breathing was still heavy but less than earlier.

"You're someone important to me, but if anyone ever finds out, you will be in danger. All because I have an important role and this role will bring a lot of disadvantages. Because some of the vampires are always searching for a way to take my place as the ruler, starting with the one I love the most. So for know, I want you to stay as my slave until I dispose all of them, and then I can make you my mate, forever." He whispered in the ear of the sleeping girl. Before he left, he walked to all the doors of the room and windows.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the castle, bored because he already finished all the books in his library. He decided to go in the kitchen for a drink but as he arrived there, he saw something that amazed him, Itachi cooking. He looked at his brother reading a recipe book for fevers and putting the ingredients needed in his soup. It was the first time Sasuke ever saw Itachi so concentrated in doing something, because usually, he would turn all his work into a piece of crap. Sometimes he wonders why the elders had chosen him to be the ruler, but he knew his brother was a responsible person but none less, he still hated him because he was always the one people loved. He was stronger, smarter, faster, the total opposite of him. 

"What do you want you brat?" the older brother asked.

"I came here for a drink." Sasuke walked passed him and opened the freezer, taking a can out. He looked at his brother who was totally ignoring his presence.

"Wha'cha doing?" he asked leaning on the freezer, drinking.

"If you're here to annoy me, it's a bad time. Go away."

"Hn." As Sasuke was about to leave, his brother asked him a question.

"Why is Sakura wet? And why did I see Rin with her?" A simple question made Sasuke stop his walk and looked at his brother, who glared at him.

"She took a bath and Rin brought her back."

"And why is that? I never told her to."

"I did, because she smelled like you."

"How'd you find her?"

"At that time, I was walking around and I caught her in the hall." Itachi stayed quiet after this sentence and Sasuke walked out, smirking. _"Should I tell him I saw Sakura naked? No, it's better to keep it to myself."_

* * *

Sakura woke up after 20 minutes because she needed to go to the bathroom. She got up and felt a pain in her head, it was killing her. She walked to the bathroom but the door was locked. **"Bastard, he locked the door because he thought I was going to run away by the window. I guess he also locked the windows and doors in this room."** She signed and walked to door, trying to open it. She started to cough again, in her condition, breathing was hard. Her throat was dry and her lips too. She leaned herself against the door and waited for him to return. **"Fuck, I need to pee."**

* * *

Itachi finally finished his soup. He left the kitchen and walked to his room. As he arrived there, vampires were gathering around his door. Then he heard someone screaming and hitting his door, he quickly recognized the person. 

"Itachi! You bastard open this door!" he sweat dropped. Suddenly he heard a loud noise coming from the room. She threw his mirror on the floor, breaking it with rage. He pushed the other off his road, and knocked on the door.

"It's me." He could hear her groans on the other side.

"Finally! Open this door! I need the bathroom and I'm thirsty!" she coughed again but this time, it was worse than before, because she yelled. Itachi took his key out and unlocked the door. As he opened the door, he saw an angry beast waiting to kill him. She pulled him by his ponytail and dragged him to the bathroom. Every vampire looked at them as if they were an old couple fighting each other.

"Ouch, ouch stop it hurts!" She stopped and pointed the bathroom door, for him to unlock it. As he unlocked it, she let his ponytail go and went in, slamming the door. Itachi closed the door to the hall way. He placed the soup on the table and sat on the bed, waiting for her to get out. He heard the toilet flushed and saw her walking to him. She sat next to him and then, let herself fall on the soft bed, closing her eyes. She wanted to scream at him but she didn't have any voice for that, so she kept herself quiet.

"Here, eat this and you'll fell better. It's chicken soup." She opened her eyes and saw Itachi handing over the bowl to her. She took the soup and sat.

"I can't eat my throat is hurting me." She whispered. Her voice was almost gone, he could barely hear her words.

"It's your fault for screaming so loud." He took a spoon of the food (I don't know how the say it), entering it in her mouth and she swallowed, slowly.

"It's good?" he asked and she nodded. Sakura noticed that her necklace became green and she smiled. He continued to feed her until the soup was finished. Soon enough, Sakura fell asleep on his shoulder because of exhaustion. Itachi leaned his angel on his lap and played with her pink soft locks.

"Humans are such fragile creatures…"

* * *

Sakura yawned as she woke up, in the morning. She felt a strong leg between her creamy ones. She blushed as hands encircled her shoulders and pulled her on a muscular body. 

"Ohayo."

"Itachi, get off the bed!" She pushed him away but instead she was the one to fall off the bed. The covers were on the floor with the girl.

"Itai!"

"Seems your voice returned. The medicine really worked." **"He's right, my throat doesn't hurt anymore and I don't feel dizzy but wait a second, he said medicine?" **

"What medicine?"

"One that healed you."

"What is the medicine made of?"

"Let's see, horse ear, eyes of pork, wings of a falcon and…" he continued on telling the ingredients he put, until Sakura felt like vomiting.

"STOP! IT'S DIGUSTING!" He stopped and smirked. Itachi pulled the covers on him again and went back to sleep.

"I'm tired, after that I have to work so don't make to much noise." He whispered.

"I'm going to take a shower." She entered the bathroom, opening the shower. Hot water touched her porcelain skin, her long wet pink hair reached her waist and her eyes closed. The only thing that was in her mind, was her home, where she should be right know in this hour. Sakura got out of the shower and pulled her hair on her back. She took a towel and looked at her the undergarments she wore yesterday, it stink. She slightly opened the door of the bathroom.

"Itachi, do you have any cloth…" she noticed that he wasn't on the bed anymore, he was gone. **"He went to work?"** She walked in the bedroom searching for clothes to wear and she found a closet full on them but it was Itachi's. She took a black shirt and jeans. She slipped the shirt on her and realized it was way too big for her, but she didn't have a choice. As she put the jean on and it kept falling. She then took a belt in the closet and wrapped it around her waist. The door to the hall was locked and the windows too. After a moment Sakura heard someone unlocking the door, it was another maid.

"I'm so sorry, do I know you?" she asked the mortal that messed up Itachi's room.

"Eum… I'm a maid too, I came here to clean this room."

"My, do we have the same schedule because I was supposed to be the one to do that. Are you new here?" _"That girl is human, but she's covered by Itachi's scent. If I bite, he will kill me."_

"Yes, I am. Well see ya I'll let you do it, if you insist." Sakura ran out of the door. **"What luck!" **She walked in the hall and saw vampires looking at her. She gulped and walked faster. 5 minutes had passed since she got out of the bedroom, and none of the vampires attacked her, they were only staring. Without being careful, she bumped into someone and both fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, are you?" Sakura looked at the girl that she tripped on, it was the same maid who saw Sasuke and her, naked.

"Sakura-sama!" the maid got up.

"You're!"

"Please call me, Rin."

"Err… alright."

"Sakura-sama what are you doing out here?"

"I'm walking around. But there's something strange about the vampires they're not attacking me."

"Of course, it's because you have Itachi's scent on you. He's the king. What do you expect?"

"It basically means they won't attack me unless I smell like him?"

"Yes, but I'm really sorry. I have to go do my chores." Sakura nodded and Rin ran off.

* * *

"Itachi-sama here's the papers you need to sign." 

"Thank you." He sighed and started to write on the papers. _"Every day is always like this one. I wonder how Sakura is doing. She'll be fine, she won't do anything because I've already locked the doors unless, that useless brother opens it."_

"Itachi-sama." _"That bastard if he opens the door, I'll kill him." _The Uchiha was to preoccupied on cursing his brother that he forgot what he was doing.

"Master!" a maid called him.

"What?" he asked irritated. She pointed his paper and he looked at it. He drew Sasuke dead, blood dropping from his heart and a sword on it.

"Give me another one of this copy."

"We don't have any other copy, Itachi-sama." She answered. Itachi smacked his head on his desk and groaned. _"This will be a long day." _

* * *

"Where should I go, now that I'm free?" Sakura decided to find the door to the exit. She stopped as she heard a beautiful song. She walked to see who was playing this lovely song as she arrived in front of the music room, she was shocked. Of all the people she knew here, it had to be the one she hated the most, Sasuke. He played so passionately on the piano, his fingers moved perfectly with the sound, his eyes were closed and he played like he knew it by heart. Sakura leaned on the door and listened to him play, he looked so peaceful and calm. **"This song, I know it. It was a popular one all over the world."** She closed her eyes and started to sing with Sasuke playing, on the piano. 

I know that you're hiding things,  
Using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream.  
But dreams could never fool me,  
Not that easily.

Sakura stopped as she heard the piano stopped too. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke in front of her. Both stood still and looked at each other.

"You stink."

"Thanks for the nice greeting."

"You're welcome." Sasuke smirked and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. Sakura looked at him, still mad at the accident from last night but Sasuke didn't seem to bother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find the exit door." Sasuke looked at her and started to laugh. She stared at him, confused by his strange behavior.

"You're so funny, there's no exit door to this castle." Sakura gripped him by the collar.

"What!" she screamed in his ear and shook him.

"Gosh, you're noisy!" he pulled her hands of his shirt.

"There's no fucking exit?" she felt on her knees, feeling hopeless.

"The exits for the vampires are the windows."

"Windows?"

"Yeah, we can fly don't you get it?" **"OMG! I forgot that vampires could fly!"**

"What's wrong, little cry baby forgot? She can't run away?" Sakura glared angrily at him and wished she could punch his face to shut him off.

"You just wait and see. I will get out of this place for sure." She got on her feet again and grinned at him.

"Then it's a bet."

"Wait! I didn't say it was…" Before she could finish, he put his finger on her lips.

"If you win, I will become your slave and follow you to Konoha, doing whatever you wish but if I win, you will become my mate." He got his finger off her lips and replaced it by a small kiss. Sakura blushed as he broke the kiss and touched her rosy lips. **"Gosh, did he just kiss me?"**

"I wish I could hear your beautiful voice again, but I have to go." And with that, the prince left the room, leaving the girl blushing.

"That stupid, idiot, perverted bastard! I can't let him win!" she screamed her lungs off.

"I think from this day on, it will be very interesting." Sasuke walked in the hall and grinned evilly.

Mouhahaha! Sasuke is an evil bastard in this fanfic! Anyways, this chapter is the longest one I ever did so I'm very sorry if you spotted a lot of mistakes. Spare me! Anyway it will take a while till I update the other chapter because I'm doing three fanfic. I'm doing a new one about highschool. Lol! My friend asked me to do one! And this time I know who is the main pairing! I'm trying to do the chapter longer than usual but its hard girls! If you have any question just review and ask. I'll surely respond to it!

**R&R Please! **


	7. Black Wings

**THIS THING IS FOR THE ONES WHO REVIEWED AND GIVE ME HOPE TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC! PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW DO IT! SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

**Tears like Crystals** Arigato for the nice review! Really appreciate it!

**darkninjafromhell** Thanks for the review. I don't know if Sakura will win or not because sometimes I want her to be with Sasuke and sometimes with Itachi! XD

**pei-chan** YEAH! Thank you very much! Your laugh resembles to my sisters!

**Soiel** There you go! I wrote more but this chapter is kind of short! Thanks!

**Hao'sAnjul** Okay! This chapter is about Itachi/Sakura! Thanks for always reviewing my fics! You're great!

**Iccena** HA! GOMEN-NASAI! Me too I had a research paper to give! And I got an 8 on 10 mouhahaha! XD Anyways this chapter is short! Gomen again! Sorry once more cuz it took me so much time to update! And thanks!

**mfpeach** I update! Kind of short but still updated! Arigato for the review!

**xelagirl2** I DON'T KNOW THE MAIN PARING! Sorry if this chapter is about Sakura/Itachi! Love your review always so great!

**XxaoshixX** ALL U HAVE TO SAY! PUT MORE SPIRIT INTO YOUR REVIEWS! Lol, I was joking! Thanks a lot! Really helps me! XD

**kawaii-oni-kage** Love this review! So funny! Yes Sakura is a lucky bitch, I know! spoiled girl and yes u can say that in the fanfic cause it puts more fun in it!

**magicalplay** ARIGATO! KEEP ON REVIEWING!

**sakurasasuke** Main parings I don't know! Sorry if this chapter's about Itachi! And Thanks for the nice review!

**Midnight-Miko66** Main parings I don't know! But maybe with Itachi! Yeah I know, too much Sasuke/Sakura! But this chapter is with ITACHI! HOURRAY! Arigato! Keep reviewing!

**iluvanime493:** OHH! It was a spoonful of food? Thanks! I'll keep it in mind! and the thing about the bet… I don't know! XD

**neon kun** I guess I turned to be like u! lol, sorry if it took so long! I made a new fanfic! Ehehe! Thanks and when will YOU UPDATE!

**Ayumi-Aldaba** YEAH! ARIGATO! A SASUSAKUITA fanfic! It's good! You're tired me too! Yeah, I will review your new story! I'm sure!

**Whoeva-I-Can-B** About the ending thing… I don't know! I don't know anything! Sniff sniff… Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!

**008aki** I DONNNNNNN'TTTT KNOW! CRIES LIKE BOTH! Arigato for the review!

**SpiritHeart:** You're great too cuz you review! I updated but its short! GOMEN!

**BloodRuby**I'm still writing because you reviewed!

**Guardian Angel21** BET? DON'T KNOW WHO WILL WIN! I UPDATED AND THANKS!

**UchihaAngelLover161002:** Arigato! I finally updated! XD

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Black Wings

After Itachi had done half of his work, he took a small break and decided to go check on his little angel. As he opened the door, he saw Sasuke talking with Rin. He ignored him and walked to the direction of his room.

"She's not in your room." The younger Uchiha told the older one. In a flash of light, Itachi pulled Sasuke by the collar and hit him on the wall. The ruler's eyes showed anger and jealousy towards his brother.

"What have you done with her? Where is she?" he asked furiously.

"I haven't done anything to her and she's in the music room." Sasuke felt his collar released and then pain on his cheek. Itachi had punched Sasuke on the face.

"Sasuke-sama!" Rin went to help her master.

"How'd you know where she is?" Itachi screamed.

"I passed by and saw her. That's all." Sasuke lied.

"It better not be a lie, because if it is, you'll regret lying to me!" Itachi disappeared after that sentence. Sasuke grinned and stood up.

"Itachi, your slave tastes pretty good. I wish I could have more private moments with her."

* * *

Sakura sat down on a chair, beside the piano and started to play the same song as Sasuke. Suddenly her necklace turned into different colors, like red, purple and the last one was green. Then she felt strong hands around her shoulders and she stopped playing. She knew those hands because no one had black nails, except one. 

"Itachi?" she turned around and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad that he didn't do anything to you…" to Sakura, he looked so peaceful and relaxed so she let him leaned his head on her.

"Itachi, how'd you know I was here?"

"I talked to Sasuke…" A moment of silent came between the two. **"Did he found about the bet and the kiss?" **As Sakura was about to talk, he spoke before her.

"I locked the doors and windows because… I didn't want you to get lost or be kidnap by anyone." He whispered into her ear. **"He did it for my protection?"**

"But there's something strange. How'd you get out of the room?" He groaned with lust and made her shiver.

"I… A maid… let me out…and… she told me to help her…c…carry…her things and then… I got… lost… eum…"

"When you lie or try to search for an excuse, do you always babble?" he started to play with her soft pink hair. _"She's so charming…"_

"N…no."

"Now, you're lying…" he gently caressed her cheek with his own.

"I…Itachi…"

"Hm…"

"What are you doing?" his right hand slide around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His other hand was around her neck, holding her protectively.

"Nothing…" he licked his lips and she remembered the last time he did that.

"S…stop…" she pushed him away but his hold tightened. He growled angrily at her disobedience and her necklace became red. **"No, he's losing control again!" **Sakura pushed him away with all her strength, as she did, Itachi fell on the ground and she stood up from the chair. Itachi got up and walked to her. Sakura yelled at him not to get close to her but he kept walking until her back hit the wall. She gasped as she felt his body on hers.

"Chotto… matte!" Itachi felt his hunger taking over him again.

"Why should I wait?" he licked the right side of her neck and pinned both of her hands above her head with the other hand. Sakura screamed in pain because the wounds on her wrists weren't healed yet. Fresh blood appeared on her bandages and Itachi with the other hand, pulled them away. The red liquid dripped on her arms and he slowly licked it, taking his precious time.

"ITACHI!" the ruler claimed her lips once more. Sakura shut her eyes tightly as one of his legs slit between hers. With his strong leg, he lifted the girl up and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She moaned under the kiss as he forced her to give him entrance to her mouth. His tongue begged hers to join his dance but she refused. He broke the kiss and looked at her green orbs.

"Ita…chi, take… control…o…of yourself." She begged him and he groaned. The sound she made when they kissed and her sweet voice would only make him hungrier. He buried his head on her shoulder again but this time, he was about to bite her and make her his for eternity. His fangs were on her neck and both of his hands held her tight. As he was going to dig his fangs in her, he felt great pain on his forehead. The mortal had smacked her head against his.

"Idiot!" Sakura screamed with rage and he backed away from her.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" he yelled at her.

"You were going to bite me so I had to do something! You lost control again!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that…" as he was about to finish his sentence, Sakura walked to him and touched his forehead.

"You have a wound." She slowly rubbed his forehead with care.

"I forgot to thank you… for taking care of me when I was sick…" she smiled at him and the necklace turned once more green.

"Come with me…" he whispered in her ear. For a second she hesitated but then something inside of her told her to go and trust him. Itachi dragged her to the window and opened it. Clear bright light filled the room.

"Where are you taking me to?" she asked as he grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her over the edge of the window.

"Outside, for fresh air."

"You're going to jump down?" she screamed and he grinned. Sakura looked at Itachi's back and saw bumps on it. Then his shirt ripped off and something black grew on his back. Black feathers fell on the floor and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wings…" Itachi smiled to her and jumped from the window. The human girl screamed her head off as he did, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, not to fall. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip.

"Relax, you won't fall, I promise… open your eyes." She did as he told.

"WAAA! It's beautiful!" Sakura smiled happily because they were flying in sky. She could see the clouds up close and see all the things happening in the forest down them.

"Do you like it?" he asked as his wings moved up and down.

"Yes!"

"Then, let's go to the beach."

"Hai sir!" the young mortal pointed the way to it and he smirked. _"She's like a child…"_

They finally arrived to their destination. Itachi slowly put Sakura on the sand and looked at his angel who actually fell asleep during their trip. It lasted for several hours but they made it, except for the mortal who slept. _"She was so exited that she wasted all her energy… she really wanted to leave the castle… I can't blame her, inside it's like a graveyard. No human would like to be in the darkness forever."_ The immortal one held her in his arms and whispered something in her ear.

"Whenever I lose control of myself… please help me, like you did earlier. You're the only one who drives me crazy and the one who can stop me." He leaned for a kiss on her forehead and she moaned in her sleep. He pushed her soft pink hair away from her face and placed them over her shoulder.

"You're the one I treasure the most." He gently kissed her. When their lips touched, Itachi could feel him losing control again so he quickly separated each other. Without being careful, he dropped Sakura on the cold sand and she slowly woke up.

"Itachi!" She yelled his name as she pointed someone behind him.

"Look, who it is." A person's voice came out from no where.

"Deidara."

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT! IS DEIDARA A WOMAN OR MAN! REALLY NEED TO KNOW!** Okay next chapter will take a lot of time till I update it! Anyway I made a new fanfic! Please check it out! XD

**R&R PLEASE! **


	8. A Simple Kiss

**Warning:** All the characters are OC! Everyone one of them! Also in my other stories! And I don't own Naruto but I wish. Oh I make a lot of grammar mistakes!

DeidaraMale

**Thank you to:** Malitia, Arisa Akamatsu, ch3rryblossoms88, Soiel, pei-chan, Iccena, shadow kunoichi, Dark-kunoichi, Ayumi-Aldaba, Whoeva-I-Can-B, xBankotsu's Girlx, AngelsWind, sweetnadeshiko, Tears like Crystals, hamgirl, annizmon, lovingmemories112, GaaraRules, animeforever24, bloodruby, Guardian Angel21, xelagirl2, iluvanime493, 008aki, mksanime, luvKaWaIi, Hao'sAnjul, Midnight-Miko66, Udon Noodles, SpiritHeart, ItachiSakura Lover, LunaGoddessOf Foxes, L4zyL4dy, Uchiha Haruno clan, neon kun, otakualways, RockerDaisySempai, Deamonsakura-chan, Neji, seethet, key, darkninjafromhell, Toriyamiyasha, Hyuuga no Shiranai, alanna03, Violet1991, birdie101, sacredairbga7, akatsuki fan, kAze-RyU and sacredairbga7

**To people who asked question:**

**Whoeva-I-Can-B: **OKAY! Yes I'm good in drawing fanarts! Did you find my drawings in narutofan? If yes it's me! Did you see the other drawing? It's Shikamaru/Temari!

**AngelsWind**Good question… Find it out in the story!

**Guardian Angel21** Sorry but Deidara's not a hunter!

**xelagirl2** Deidara's an Akatsuki. Well I'll try to make more scenes with Sasuke/Sakura and tried to make them end up together but I can't promise it.

**008aki** Yeah good idea but I already know people like more Sasuke/Sakura than Itachi/Sakura. But I'll do the survey later just to see.

**luvKaWaIi**** & ****seethet** Deidara's an Akatsuki member.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **A Simple Kiss

"Deidara…"

"No, not Deidara, but his twin sister Deira, the one you rejected and broke her heart 20 years ago." (A/N: Vampires are IMMORTALS! Unless you stab them in their heart) The blonde woman crossed her arms and growled angrily at her sight. There was the man she loved, holding a human in his arms protectively.

"Deira, what the hell are you doing here, in my territory?" (A/N: The royal family's territory is huge! It takes over a huge island!)

"What do you think? I always come here at night. Don't you remember? This is the place where we first met. When you found me wounded, and healed me."

"Yes I do remember, but did you forget that you and your brother are forbidden to come back in the Royal family's territory, for trying to kill me?"

"I didn't try to kill you! It was my brother! He was the one who tried to steal your throne away, not me!" Deira tried to convince Itachi but nothing had worked.

"Enough leave this place."

"I will, but first tell me. Why did you choose a human girl instead of me?" Her fists balled up as she bit her bottom lip till it bleed.

"She is different." That was the only thing he could say to her. He couldn't say that Sakura was smarter than her, prettier and has more guts.

"That's all?" Tears filled Deira's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Itachi whispered so that nobody could hear him because he hated seeing girls cry. Sakura looked at the sobbing girl.

"Itachi, why don't you like her?" The mortal girl asked as she stared in his red bloody eyes.

"She's not the one I'm searching for."

"Is it because I'm childish and ugly?" Deira sobbed and waited for Itachi to respond but he didn't. He sat on the cold sand, speechless and trying to avoid her sad eyes.

"Then, I can change for you. I'll become more mature and…" She was cut off by someone.

"You don't need to change! You're alright the way you are! If the person you love doesn't except for whom you are, than he's not meant for you!" Sakura yelled at her and Itachi turned his head to his slave.

"Maybe… you're right…" Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind Deira and grabbed her neck, lifting her off the sand ground. The female vampire's wide eyes stared at the familiar shadow.

"D…Deidara-nii-san…" She coughed as his hold on her neck tightened.

"Pathetic little sister. How dare you have those so called human emotions in you? They're useless for vampires."

"Hey, you jerk let her go!" Sakura stood up following by Itachi who grabbed her, stopping her from attacking Deidara.

"Why isn't that Itachi?" Deidra smirked evilly while choking his sister. He didn't pay any attention to the mortal next to Itachi.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Sakura screamed as she tried to break Itachi's grip.

"Enough Sakura, you don't want to provoke him do you? You can't beat him." The ruler of the vampires tried to calm her down but nothing worked so he used to power of the necklace to weaken her a bit.

"Don't you dare steal my chakra and make me faint again." Sakura groaned as her body started to become weak.

"I'll stop if you'll stop struggling." Then she stopped and glared at him.

"Save her." She whispered angrily and he nodded, putting her down on the sand.

"Nii-san, please stop…" Deira begged him and sobbed.

"Not until you throw those human emotions away." Deidara soon felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, meeting a pair of red eyes. He threw his sister on the cold sand and slapped Itachi's hand away. Sakura quickly rushed to Deira's side who was breathing heavily. Her face was paler than a normal vampire's and her lips were purple. The mortal put the woman on her lap and tried to helpDeira's tears stop as both man fought each other.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked as he tried to kick Deidara's foot to make him fall on the ground.

"I came to pick my sister up but when I saw her cry, I told myself she's not even worth coming back home with me. She's a weak and useless vampire!" He grabbed Itachi by the arm and with his other hand, he hit Itachi's stomach which caused him to spill blood from his mouth but not enough to make him kneel on the ground.

"Itachi!" Sakura cried his name out unable to help him. In situations like this, she was useless because if she fought with vampires, they would bite her neck off.

"Don't get close, Sakura." Itachi kicked Deidara foot, making him fall. He pinned him on the ground and reached for his knife. As Itachi wanted to slice his throat, Deidara disappeared into the darkness, retreating.

"You chicken." Itachi whispered under his breath and walked to Sakura. The mortal let the unconscious vampire on the sand and walked forward to her master.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked worrying about him. She looked at the blood from his mouth sliding to his chin. She ripped a part of her large t-shirt and cleaned his mouth with it. A warm smile appeared from her face as she pulled the bloody cloth away from his lips. Itachi could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"So, I guess we'll have to go back." Sakura turned to look at the vampire female laying on the ground. **"I can't escape now because Itachi's here." **She let a small gasped out.

"Yeah."

Arriving back to the castle entrance, around 40 servants bowed down to them. Itachi carried Deira on his right shoulder.

"Carry this woman to the guest chamber." Itachi hand Deira to a servant. Sakura stood next to him, looking at him until she felt an unpleasant look from someone. She turned around and saw Sasuke in the castle. He looked at her from a window with an evil smirk on his face.

"Come Sakura." Itachi took her hand and dragged her without noticing his brother.

"Wait, Itachi. Why are you walking so fast?" Sakura tried to follow him.

"I want to have a private moment with you." Finally, they were alone in a dark corner of the outside castle. Sakura felt his hands on her shoulders pushing her on the wall. Her small hands were on his strong solid chest, holding a distance between them.

"Listen to me closely. I don't want you to get close to Deidara nor talk to him understood?" Itachi pushed her harder against the wall. His eyes were full of hatred and sadness when he said his name.

"Alright."

"That's good to hear." His right hand went all the way to her pink hair and started to play with it as the other one lifted her chin making her look directly in his red eyes.

"Come, we'll go take a bath." his hot breath blew on her soft lips. Sakura gulped as she noticed he said WE.

"W… we?" She asked as her face immediately turned red. Itachi smiled and leaned closer to her ear, kissing it tenderly.

"Only joking." He whispered hotly against her ear as he pulled away from her. Sakura's heart was beating so fast that she felt like it was about to explode.

"No bath for you, young man!" an old voice came behind them. When Itachi turned around, his face became very pale.

"Grandfather…"

"Yes, are you surprise to see me after you run away from your work? You'll have a punishment for this." the old man walked to him but he stopped as he smelled a human being behind his grandson.

"What is a mortal doing here?" his eyes traveled all over the girl. _"She looks like Mikoto. A brave and gorgeous woman exactly like her…"_

"She's my slave." **"Hein? You're slave? How much time do I have to tell you before you get it straight?" **Sakura bit her bottom lip as the man's eyes were staring at hers.

"You know the rules, don't you?"

"Yes, no mortal are allowed in this place but she's my slave."

"Come Itachi, we'll discuss about this."

"Next time, I can't leave her alone."

"She won't be alone, Sasuke will be with her." He snapped his fingers and within seconds, Sasuke was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Both Itachi and Sakura gasped as he appeared.

"Yes, grandfather, why'd you summon me?"

"Young man, I want you to take care of this young lady for some moment." He smiled at Sasuke and pulled Itachi's ponytail, dragging him to the castle.

"Wait, I can't leave her with that bastard!" Itachi screamed on top of his lungs as his grandpa pulled him.

"Sasuke is a good boy." With this the old man's wings appeared holding Itachi's ponytail and flew to the entry window to the castle. They disappeared from Sakura's and Sasuke's sight.

Sakura was standing next to Sasuke who stared at her. A moment of silent was set between them. _"Wow, I guess Itachi's in trouble… but look who's talking? I'm also in trouble. Of all people, why does it have to be this guy?"_

"I won the bet because I've left the castle." Sakura whispered and glared into his dark eyes. Without knowing, Sasuke placed his hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat faster and faster. He smirked as he felt her shiver a bit. His hand slowly went up to her throat and then he grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. **"ARG! He has to do the same thing as his brother?"**

"You didn't because you've cheated. You can't use help from another."

"What? I can't?"

"Nope." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself to her.

"PERVERT!" Sakura hit him on the head which caused a small bump to appear.

"It hurts you little whore." He glared angrily.

"Me, a whore? Look who's talking you bastard!"

"What'd you say little bitch?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Nope, sorry I didn't."

"You!" Before she knew it, Sasuke let her go, making her fall on the ground. She tried to get up but then she felt a huge amount of weight on her thighs.

"You're not going anywhere."

"GET OFF!" She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away but he hesitated. He leaned down to her and quickly grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head with one of his hands. Now, the vampire was above the human. She groaned as his face was now centimeters away from hers. _"Itachi's not here, no servants either nor grandpa. Now is my chance to taste those pink lips again."_ **"W… What's he doing? He's too close! Too much!" **Her eyes shut tightly not wanting to meet the onyx ones.

"Afraid, aren't you?" Sakura tried to ignore his question but then he pressed his pressed his body harder on hers making her whimper.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she groaned angrily as his lips gently brushed against hers. .

"A simple kiss and I'll get off." Sakura opened her gorgeous emerald eyes and looked at him. Her eyes reflected the moon and her lips pressed together. She let a small gasp escape her lips as she nodded to him. With a smirk, Sasuke leaned closer to her face, making her blush like a red rose. Slowly and gently he pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was passionate one until his desire rose, making it more possessive. He slid his tongue off his mouth and asked permission to enter hers but as he did, she broke the kiss.

"A simple kiss, not a French kiss." He nodded and let her wrists go. Sasuke licked his lips and looked at the blushing girl underneath him.

"Will, you get up?" He stood up and stretched his hand to her, helping her get up. Before she completely stood up, Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and released his dark blue wings from his back. **"As I expected all vampires have wings."**

"Let's get in, it's getting darker and colder."His dark blue feathers blew everywhere around as he fully stretched his wings ready to fly.

"Alright." She wrapped her arms around his neck like she did to Itachi and with that, they flew to the castle's entry, the window.

Sorry if this chapter has a lot of grammar mistakes and all, it's because my beta-reader is busy so I updated faster for you girls. Please spear me for this chapter! The next chapter will take a while because Christmas is coming and New Year, well you know.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Review Please!


	9. Anger

**Warning:** All the characters are OC! Everyone one of them! Also in my other stories! And I don't own Naruto but I wish. Oh I make a lot of grammar mistakes!

**Chapter 9: **Anger

In a big room, the elders and the ruler of the vampires sat around a huge table. All the elders glared at their ruler. He broke a very important rule: Bringing a human into the immortals territory. Not only that, he had left the castle which he wasn't supposed to do and he also ran away from his duty. The king has no right to leave the castle unless he wants to feed himself.

The ruler rolled his eyes at the elders who cursed and yelled. His bloody eyes were fixed on his grandpa who wasn't exactly in the mood. He could see that the old man's face was red with anger but he could care less. The only thing he wanted was to see his soon to be mate in front of him and taste her sweet lips.

"Itachi, are you insane?" his grandpa asked as he hit the table. Itachi tapped his chin and thought.

"Na, not yet." He smirked.

"How dare you bring a human here? Don't you remember the rules?"

"Nope, those useless rules, I flushed them away from my mind long ago."

"Enough jokes! You're not taking your place as the king seriously!"

"Not taking my place seriously? You must be bluffing, all my life you and father had forced me to become king against my will. You both would beat me up if I didn't do what you asked." Itachi's voice showed anger. The grandpa immediately shut his mouth as his grandson walked out of the room.

* * *

In the hallway, the mortal girl followed the male vampire who was leading the way to god knows where. She walked close to him because she could see vampires popping out from the castle's darkness.

"Little kitty, still scared?" he looked at her with the corner of his dark eyes. He could that she tried to move as close as she can to him but not enough to touch. She gasped as she heard him and glared at him.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Me."

"It's because you are not a human like me." She noticed that he stopped and she did as well. They were in front of a red door. The door was split in two openings. He touched the doorknob and opened the door. She followed him and went inside.

"Welcome to my bedroom." He smirked and her eyes widened.

"What? Why did you bring me here?" she screamed at him.

"Why are you so shocked? You already came here once, when you were sick."

"Yeah but I didn't remember anything!"

"Too bad." he walked to his closet and pulled 2 black towels out. "Shall we go take another shower together?" Sakura immediately turned red as an embarrassing flash back came. **"Damn, I'm bushing again! Gosh, why do I have to stick with him?"**

"N…No, thank you." She turned around.

"What's wrong? Why are you blushing? You already saw me naked so it won't be such a big deal." He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. This movement caused Sakura to groan angrily.

"Get your hands off me!" she hissed and he backed off.

"Relax!"

"I won't. Get me out of here now!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick your sorry ass." An angry male voice came from the front door. Sakura gasped as she saw that her necklace became red.

"Oh, it's Mr. Get away from what's mine." Sasuke threw the towels on the bed and stared at his brother who wasn't exactly in a good mood. Itachi walked to Sakura and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Come." She nodded and followed her master leaving Sasuke alone.

They both walked silently in the hall. Sakura was scared. She was scared because she was sure that he had heard everything Sasuke said. She could see her necklace turning purple which meant jealousy. He knew Sasuke had seen her naked and that embarrassed her. She bit her bottom lip and played with her fingers as she felt her nervousness rose. She opened her mouth and decided to start a conversation but he cut her off by pushing against the wall. All vampires that wandered in the hallway immediately disappeared as they felt their king's anger rose.

Sakura began to panic as his warm hand was placed on the necklace. She could his heavy breaths on her cheeks. His bloody eyes glared into her emerald eyes like he was sending daggers at her. She gulped and closed her eyes.

"I heard everything." His voice was different this time. It wasn't kind and gentle like this morning, but now it was cold and angry.

"Heard about what?" Sakura pretended like she didn't know anything.

"Sasuke and you. You let him see you naked and not your own master?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She licked her dry lips and pressed her small hands on his strong chest, slightly pushing him away.

"Stop lying." He grabbed both of her hands and stopped her intend of escape. This movement caused Sakura to reopen her eyes meeting his. She gasped as he pushed his body harder against her closing the small space left between them.

"Listen to me and listen closely. If I ever see you with that useless vampire again you will be severely punished."

"Why should I listen to you? You're neither my father nor master! I can do what ever I want and see anyone I want!" She screamed at him. A moment of silent came between them. That last sentence made his last nerve crack with anger. Sakura glared at him and he did the same thing. Both could feel their breaths on each other. The mortal hated her position because she was sandwiched between the wall and the male vampire. Not only that but his hard body pressed against her soft one.

"Itachi, you're losing control again." She hissed and struggled again his hold.

"What makes you think that I am?"

"Your breathing is heavy and your eyes changed." His hands tightened around hers and pushed them above her head. She gasped once more and felt her breaths getting heavier as his. Her chest rose and it fell back unconsciously rubbing it against his muscular chest.

Each movement she made against him, his lust for her only raised more. He tried to keep his cool but every time he sees her, all his control would slip away even when he's furious or mad.

"Keep talking impolitely and you'll find yourself under me." Sakura's face immediately became red as understood what he was saying. A smirked appeared on his face as he was finally able to shut her up.

"Itachi-sama!" one of his maids ran to him and bowed down. Bruises and cuts were on her white skin, red fresh blood were also there. At the sight of this, Itachi backed away from Sakura and regained control. His lust was cut off as the woman yelled his name.

"Deira-chan has gone mad!" The female vampire screamed and the mortal's eyes widened. Sakura's mouth opened wide. As for Itachi, he stood emotionless.

"Bring me to her room!" Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand and followed the maid who walked quickly to the room. Sakura brought Itachi with her in case if there's danger. Haruno Sakura wasn't stupid. She was one of the smartest in her village.

When they arrived, the door was wide opened. The door, walls and ceiling were covered with red blood. Vampire maids were on the floor dead. In the middle of the room, Deira stood there licking the blood off her fingers. An evil smile appeared on her face as she saw Itachi. Anger built up in him as he saw his maids on the floor. How dare she kill his people? As he was about to go into the room and slid her throat off, small hands wrapped themselves around his waist keeping him still.

"Let me go Sakura!" He hissed and pushed her hands away from him but she tightened her hold around him.

"NO! Don't you see what's happening? Someone's controlling her!" She yelled and him. Itachi could not see that earlier because he was blinded by his anger. He looked at her for a moment and noticed that her aura changed. Her face wasn't calm and gentle as before, now it was filled with anger and hunger for more blood.

Look I'm so sorry for the so late update! I'm really busy these days not only that but I share my computer with 3 other people in my family! So try to understand my situation! I'm trying to keep my money and buy my own lab top! Anyways, I made a new Fanfic its **Sweet Blood!** Read it and tell me if you like it oki? The couples are Gaara/Sakura and Itachi/Sakura!

Reviews please!


	10. Unforgivable

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

**Bold**: Inner Sakura

_Italic: _Characters thought

**Chapter 10:** Unforgivable

"Itachi… what should we do?" Sakura's hands wrapped themselves tighter against his waist. Her emerald eyes gazed upon the blood on the floor. She felt like she was about to throw up. The scent, the view and the sound of whimpers of the maids on the floor made her uncomfortable. Few of the vampires on the ground were still alive but the number of survival was very low.

"Strings," the male vampire whispered and the pink haired mortal shifted her gaze to the insane female vampire who was licking the blood on her hand. Then, she noticed the almost invisible strings through the moonlight around the bloody vampire.

"I… Itachi! Those strings!" Sakura removed a hand off his waist and pointed the strings. He nodded and lightly pushed Sakura aside. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and leaned closer to her until his bottom lip touched the top of her ear.

"The strings must be controlling all her moves… Listen to me and don't disobey me slave," he told her and she nodded. "I'll stop her but don't interfere no matter what, understand?"

"Hai…" Sakura bit her lips as he removed his hands and went to the female vampire. When he took a step forward he heard a growl coming from Deira.

"So, the little spoiled brat has come to disturb my meal?" Deira stood up but when she did, the strings tightened around her. Her blonde hair covered with dry blood hid half of her face. Even if it hid her face, we could see her smirk.

"Deira, I don't know who did this to you, but that person will pay for making you kill my own people." Finally, Itachi stood face to face with her. He did no move and her either.

"Is the king so easily fooled?" Deira's voice changed into a man's voice. It was cold and calm.

Before Itachi knew it, he immediately tuned to face Sakura who was standing in front of the destroyed door. He gasped and fear suddenly rose in him as he saw a figure behind Sakura. One of its hands was around her waist and the other was slowly but painfully rubbing her neck. Itachi saw tears filling her eyes. She was scared he could see that. He heard her gasped when its hand on her neck slid down to the place where her shoulder and neck were connected, the place where the vampires mark their mates.

"Who are you?" Itachi growled and walked to the figure. But as he did Itachi noticed that its arms pulled her closer. A smile came upon its face as it saw true anger on the ruler's face.

"I see, am I holding your most precious thing in my hand?"

"You did not answer my question!" Itachi yelled but dared not to move. If he did, god knows what that figure could do to her.

"Where are my manners? Forgive me my king. I am Sasori, please to meet you."

The man bowed his head to his king and smirked. The man was breathtaking yet scary. **_(A/N: Sorry people who don't know Sasori… I don't know how to describe him because he only appeared in the Manga and I don't know what's his hair color and all… Sorry…)_**

"Then, Sasori, I ORDER you to let her go!"

"That wish, my king, I cannot fulfill it. I'm truly sorry."

"Why is that?"

"It's because my partner Deidara wants to see this lady."

Before Itachi could say anything, Sasori got some strings out. He put his chakra in them which cause the strings to move into the dead people on the floor. Slowly he raised his hand and moved his fingers along with the strings, making the dead people move like puppets. With a smirk, Sasori attacked Itachi by surrounding him with his new puppets. While Sasori's puppets fought Itachi the intruder made an escape while the king was busy.

"ITACHI!" Sakura screamed and pushed Sasori away. As she was about to run after Itachi, she found herself in front of Sasori. Her eyes widened as she heard his last sentence.

"Please pardon me my lady."

He bowed down to her and with single punch on her stomach, he knocked her out. Sakura blacked out and her body went limp. Before she hit the ground, Sasori's hands slid themselves around her waist and brought her to his chest. He smiled at her angelic figure and slowly melted into the shadow bringing the mortal with him.

Itachi screamed her name but she was gone. When they disappeared the puppets attacked him again, but with his mood he wiped them all out by cutting the strings. Deira fell on the floor turning into dust. She died. She was the only one to have turned into dust meaning that she died long ago even before he met her on the beach. Sasori had been controlling her this whole time with his chakra, giving off the allusion that she was still alive. Sasori and Deidara had planned this the whole time and Itachi had fallen into their trap. All this time they knew Sakura was with Itachi by disguising a puppet into a maid, but who was it? And why did they take Sakura away?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Itachi turned his head and saw his little brother running and screaming in the hall. When Sasuke passed by the room Itachi was in he immediately stopped.

"ITACHI! Your people went insane!" He screamed louder then Sakura did when she first met him. Then Sasuke turned his head noticing Sakura wasn't with Itachi.

"Where's Sakura?"

"SHE'S GONE YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE?" Itachi yelled with rage that shut Sasuke up for a moment.

"Where is she then? Did she actually win the bet? Na, she can't fly…" Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth formed an O. "NO! She got abducted by aliens?"

"Idiot! Sasori took her away!"

"Who's Sasori?"

"Deidara's partner."

"HA… yes Deidara… DEIDARA?"

"HN…"

"That guy is insane! He looks like he's always on crack or something? And um… Mr. grumpy, your people went nuts."

"What?" Both brothers turned around as they heard growls and moans. Outside the door, the maids and elders were covered with blood and strings.

"That Sasori guy is going to pay."

Itachi's eyes flashed with more anger then before as he saw his people turned into puppets. Sasori must've slaughtered them to enter the castle while Deira killed the maids in her room as a distraction for him and Sakura. Now Itachi and Sasuke were the only ones left in the castle and they were surrounded by their own people, even the elders.

* * *

"WHY YOU… how dare you knock me out and then chain me against the wall?" A pink haired girl yelled as loud as she can. Her wrists and legs were chained to the wall. She hated the position that she was in. And man, did she hate the man in front of her.

"Please be patient, you'll have to endure it for a while my lady." The man gave her a smile and bowed down.

"Stop it with your 'My lady'! I sound like an old hag or something!"

"Alright then, what should I call you? Your highness, little flower, vixen, woman or-"

"No pet names! Just Sa-ku-ra! And where the hell are we!"

"We are in Deidara's mansion Sakura-chan."

"Oh… the crazy dude…" she whispered and turned her face to look at moon from the window. **"Itachi… please be alright…" **

"You're not worried about your master? He might die." Sasori sat down in front of her as he crossed his arms.

"Itachi won't die. I saw him fight with Deidara and he's pretty strong. More than anyone I know." Sakura glared at him.

"My, you're loyal to your master aren't you?"

"He's not my master! He's just a dumb vampire who brought me to his castle against my will!"

"Ah, so he kidnapped you?"

"Tch… HEY! WAIT A SECOND! How do you know that he treats me like a sla-"

"Let's just say that one of my puppets worked in the castle and sent the information needed to me and Deidara."

"And who might that traitor be?" Sakura asked. Then the door of the cell opened and someone entered. It was a familiar face. Sakura's eyes widened in realization and anger build inside her. She never thought it could be that person.

"Ohayo Sakura-sama."

"Rin…"

"Yes, I am please to see you again."

"TRAITOR!" Sakura screamed. She wanted to run to her and slap her.

"I am not a traitor. From the very start I was with them. Wasn't I master Sasori?" Rin bowed down on the ground to Sasori and he smiled.

"What is it that you want!" The mortal struggled but the chains kept her still.

"You Sakura-sama," Rin smirked and stood back up.

"WHY ME?"

"It's because you seem to be the weakness Itachi possesses. He was never the person to show his weaknesses but then when you appeared, it all changed," said Sasori and chuckled while Sakura struggled.

"Are you saying that you're using me as bait?"

"Precisely. With you we will lure Itachi here. He'll surely come if you are here."

"Is Deidara still after the throne?"

"Of course he is!"

"Master, it's time for you to leave," Rin said to Sasori. When he stood up to leave but Sakura stopped him.

"Tell me one more thing! In the castle, why didn't you kill Itachi while you had the chance?"

"Where would all the fun be if we finished him there? I prefer to play hide and seek with him. Plus, I won't be the one killing him. It's Deidara who wants his head not me. I had enough fun slaughtering his people today." With that, Sasori left her in the cell alone.

"Slaughtering his people today?" she whispered. Sakura's eyes widened and tears rolled down here eyes. All the maids she met and Itachi's grandpa were now dead… all because of her?

AHHHHHH! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! REALLY SORRY! I had problems contacting my beta… but now I found someone who can help me! A BIG THANKS TO **Mind At Loss** ! SHE SAVED MY LIFE! And another thanks for **Luisa D! **Who wanted to help me! AND ALL THE REVIEWERS!


	11. Into The Enemy’s Web

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

**Bold**: Inner Sakura

_Italic: _Characters thought

**Chapter 11: **Into The Enemy's Web

Blood, corpses and strings were found everywhere in the castle. Once ago, the castle was filled by laughter, joy, and happiness but now it's filled with sadness, and darkness. Everything collapsed in one day, all.

In the hall, the vampire brothers ran. Why were they running? There own people turned against them. They fought against the own kind and now, they were out of energy. They slashed, punched and kicked as much as they could but the vampire puppets always came back. So that's why they ran.

"Damn it!" the youngest of the royal family cursed, and released his black wings from his back. Black feathers blew everywhere as he flew to the exit door. His older brother was ahead of him. Of course, Itachi didn't wait for him.

"Itachi wait up! Why are you in such a hurry? It's not like they are faster then us." Sasuke flew behind him. They were now outside, where the sun disappeared, and the puppets followed them.

"Shut up, who told you to follow me?" The older one hissed.

"… You're such a cold bastard. Wonder how that poor little slave of ya could stand you? Anyways, where are we going?"

"Too find her."

"Do you even know where she is?"

"No, but I have an idea where she could be imprison in." Itachi looked around, and saw no more puppets; they had lost trace of them.

"And where would it be?"

"Under a cave."

* * *

"ARG! Damn those chains! And curse that Sasori for chaining me here!" Sakura screamed and struggled. She sighed and stopped struggling when she was out of strength. Her eyes slowly closed themselves from exhaustion but they opened wide when the door of the cell opened revealing light and a figure. 

"Itachi is coming for you like I've planned." There he was, standing gloriously in front of her. She wanted to spit on his face, and laugh at him. Just seeing his face disgusted her. He was the lowest person she ever met. She glared into his eyes.

"Deidara, how dare you? How dare you use those people like slaves to do your dirty work?" she shouted at him, and he chuckled.

"Those people were already mere puppets from the beginning. They were born to serve superiors. They were to sacrifice their lives if their superiors were in danger, so you see in the end, they are the same as they are right now. They are useless. You, human, are lowest of all. Humans are even lower then them. You are just food to us, born to feed us. I wonder why Itachi even bothers to keep you as a slave. Vampire slaves are much more entertaining."

"Why you bastard! You dare say that human, and vampires other then you and you comrades are just more then useless slaves? Who do you think that you are? The ruler of this world? Don't make me laugh. People like you are lower then everyone on earth. You are the most arrogant person I've met. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as us-" before she could finished, he slapped her on the cheek, hard.

"You bitch, keep your mouth close or I'll do it for you." Her eyes widened. Did he just slap her? Oh no he didn't. Her face flared up, and temper rose.

"Asshole! Didn't your mother tell you not to slap or hit or kick a girl? You insolent brat!" She struggled again.

"You-"

"Master Deidara, it seems like Itachi has finally arrived with his younger brother." Rin stood outside of the cell.

"Tch." Deidara turned his heels, and head back to the door. Before he left, he smirked evilly to the mortal, and exited the cell leaving both women alone. **"He's planning something bad."**

"Rin, unlock these chains."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are the maid that is supposedly help me."

"Bull, I was only faking to be a maid."

"And you are still faking cause your still in those clothes. Now release me."

"No way."

"What? You are scare of a human like? What's wrong? Are too chicken?"

"YOU BITCH!" Rin's temper had reached its limit. She approached the mortal and extended her nails ready to rip Sakura's head into pieces. When she was about to attack, the human pushed herself into the side which caused Rin to rip the chains of one of Sakura hands. The pink haired girl quickly punched the vampire's stomach causing her to lose consciousness.

Sakura caught Rin before she hit the floor. The so called slave took the hand of the vampire and used her nails to rip the chains around her.

"Thanks Itachi, I still remember those sharp nails of yours." She let out a chuckle, and ditched Rin on the floor. She picked up the key of the cell. When she was out, she locked Rin in the cell.

"Now, only if I can make it on time." She panted while she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but women's instincts were always right!

* * *

"Here we are, Deidara's home." Itachi and Sasuke were finally here. They were in front of an old destroyed castle. 

"Isn't that Deidara's old mansion?"

"Yes it is."

"Why is he here?"

"He would never abandon this mansion even if he has a new home to leave in. This is where he lived almost his whole entered life. " Itachi said, and Sasuke nodded. Then, they felt another presence.

"You stole it all away from me, my family, friends, and the throne my father was suppose to have not you! Your father was weak and useless! My father could've been a better ruler for all of us!" Deidara was in front of the door where he had awaited them. He had a smile on his face, an unpleasant one.

"Give her back." Itachi hissed, and glared at him.

"You didn't tell me your brother was coming along with you. No problem, Sasori can take care of him." Before they knew it, Sasori was behind Sasuke. The younger Uchiha backed away from the puppet master, and positioned himself for a fight.

"I won't repeat myself." Itachi groaned, and balled up his fists.

"My, aren't you impatient-"

"ITACHI!" A female voice came from inside the mansion. Sakura ran out, she passed by Deidara, and ran to Itachi.

"Itachi! Damn why are you so late!" Sakura hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Sakura lifted her head, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't protect when you were in danger." her green eyes widened, and she smiled to him. She shook her head, and embraced him tightly.

"I missed you, didn't you miss me too?"

"I… yes." Suddenly, someone screamed his name again.

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD!" he lifted his head, and saw another Sakura running out of the door. But that Sakura was running like an angry boar while the one he had in his arms ran gracefully.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU WITCH!" The ungraceful Sakura screamed, and pointed the Sakura in Itachi's arms.

"Two Sakura?" Itachi questioned, and looked down to the one he had in his arms. He saw it, she had a knife in her hands ready to stab him but he threw her on the floor before she sliced him. She succeeded to make a cut on his cheek.

Deidara was furious. His plan was all ruined because of a human. He glared at the girl who was behind him running. His eyes blood red. With seconds, he had her neck in his hands. Her back was against the mansion wall. He lifted her from the floor. She gasped, and then chuckled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you chuckling human, your life is in my hands." he groaned.

"I'm chuckling because you plan was a failure. Thought you could fool him with such an easy trick? You're wrong buddy." he tightened his hold, and made her coughed for oxygen. He could see that the human was losing consciousness. He grinned, and closed the distance between them making her grip his hand that was around her neck.

"I like your guts but unfortunately, I hate humans. If you were a vampire, maybe I could've taken you as a mate."

"No chance, I would never go for an imbecile like you. Nobody would." She raised her legs and leaned them against him stomach, roughly pushing him away. He backed away, and she ran. He ran after her but then he realized she stopped. She stopped when she was at the end of the cave. Water. It was only water! She didn't know how to swim! She was trapped. The whole mansion was surrounded by water. She cursed and turned around only to meet Deidara cold eyes.

"There's no escape, unless you have wings." he walked towards and she walked backwards.

"Damn it!" she screamed. Her voice reached Itachi's ears and he flew to her before Deidara could touch her. He had her in his arms, finally. This time, he had the real one. No one was like her. She was ungraceful, arrogant, impolite, disobedient, and violent but he still loved her because she was different.

"Let me go you pervert!" She hit him on his face, and he groaned.

"That's how you thank people after they rescue you."

"You started all of this anyways." she wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned against his neck. **"I'm glad. He came to me before that bastard had my head. For some unknown reason, I always feel safe around him but sometimes, he gives me the creeps."**

"ITACHI!" Deidara was behind them, his eyes red with anger. Seeing Deidara, Itachi speed up.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Sakura yelled into Itachi's ear.

"His father, and mine were brothers, which makes us cousins. His father was the chef of the army, and my father was the king. His father became jealous over the power that my father possessed, and he turned against my father. My uncle had tried to kill my father, but unfortunately, the both died together. Now, Deidara wants to make his father's dream come true by killing me, and steal the throne away."

"And Deidara was banished from the kingdom because of that?"

"Yes." Itachi turned his head, and realized that Deidara wasn't there anymore. The ruler stopped, and held his slave tightly. In a flash of light, Deidara was between them. He had pushed Sakura into the water, and Itachi flew backwards.

"Sakura!" his eyes widened as he saw her drown.

**Ok, the next chapter will take time becauseI haven't updated the others fanfic yet... sorry for the late update...**

**review please**


	12. Bloodlust

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

**Bold**: Inner Sakura

_Italic: _Characters thought

**Chapter 12: **Bloodlust

Water… She could feel herself drowning. Her green orbs stared at the surface. Her vision was blurry. She lifted her hand as she went deeper into the lake. She wanted to reach for her angel, the one who brought her here. Her salty tears mixed with the calm soft water.

From the surface, he could see her hand trying to reach for his. His eyes became redder than usual. He had a murderous sight. He roughly pushed his enemy to the ground and dove into the water. He reached for her little frame and wrapped his muscular arms around her. Spreading his wings wider, he flew out of the lake, causing a huge splash.

Landing, he laid her on the ground. His big palm rubbed her cheeks. Slowly and weakly, a smile lightened her face. Just feeling the skin rubbing against her, she knew who it was. His scent reached her nose, his warm masculine scent. She felt so safe around him even if their surroundings weren't safe at all. Her eyes opened to only meet his crimson orbs.

Deidara, who painfully lifted himself from the ground, noticed that Sasori had beaten Sasuke. A smirk came across his face as he heard Sasuke's scream.

The scream had awakened the couple. Both of them turned to see Sasuke unconscious on the ground. Sakura grabbed Itachi's shirt and closed her eyes tightly. Itachi's eyes widened as his sibling lay in a sea of blood. His anger rose. He bared his long white fangs at the enemies.

"Sakura, stay." he ordered her with a voice that made her whole body shiver with fear. Never had she heard him with that voice. Her hands wanted to stop him but it was too late. He had already appeared next to Sasori and knocked him out cold. As Sasori was unable to moved, Itachi kicked him and kept kicking him until blood came out from his mouth.

As Sasori's last breath came out, Itachi stopped his assault and walked to Deidara who stepped forward. Sakura wanted to stop Itachi but a pain surged from her neck. She fell on the sand. She curled herself into a ball and trembled with pain. Her necklace was the source of her immense pain. It was Itachi. He had warned her but she did not listen to him. He was going out of control.

He wanted Deidara dead. He wanted to see him bathed with blood, begging for mercy and dying slowly but painfully. He smirked as his opponent. The battle started from now.

Sakura held her now red necklace. It was draining her chakra. Itachi was taking her chakra in order to confront Deidara. She knew it but couldn't do anything… because she was a slave. A slave is to give her life to her master. Her eyes stared blankly at the fight. They were ready to tear each other apart. They hit each other, slash and dug their nails into their skin. (A/N: Reminds me of girl fights… Ah)

Her eyes moved to Sasuke who lay on the ground, unconscious. She pitied him. He didn't deserve that torture. It was her fault. She was the one who was weak. Slowly she crawled to him as her pain only increased. Her small hand caressed his raven hair when she curled next to him. He reacted at her soft and warm touch with a smile. Blood tainted her clothes but she could care less. His blood made her head dizzy. The scent was strong but still, she stayed with him.

His weak voice rang in her ears. "Guess you won the bet." Her emerald orbs looked at his closed eyes.

"No I didn't, you told me I could get out with help."

"Tch. You're such a moron. I made that thing up."

"You BASTARD! You dirty-"

"Something amazed me… I thought you'd never get out but I was wrong. I thought Itachi was going to keep you like the other slaves he has. He never gives them anything but clothes and food. They have no freedom. The castle is a prison for them. But you, he lets you go outside the castle's walls. You must be really something to have caught his attention. He had never showed any affection to any body not even our parents…" Sakura smiled.

"So much for being injured, you talk more than usual. Are you sure you didn't get hit on the head." Sasuke chuckled. Suddenly, a large explosion echoed, making the sand tower over them.

Sasuke quickly held Sakura's hand but he felt her hand slip away from his. Once the sand cleared the surroundings, Sakura was in Deidara's hold, his nails digging into her neck, lifting her in midair. She choked and cursed the man in front of her.

"Let her go." Itachi deep and emotionless voice rang into her ears. She turned her head to him and saw red everywhere. He was on his knees and he was bleeding. He must've gotten that injury when the big explosion occured. Sakura gasped at the hole in his stomach and struggled against Deidara's grasp but he only increased the pressure of his hold. A sudden thought just came though her mind. She stopped all her movement and lifted her knee only to bring it down roughly into Deidara's little friend. (AN: Between the legs) He dropped her and screamed. He fell on the ground and rolled from side to side. Glaring at him, Sakura ran to her man.

"Itachi… are you alright?" Her hands supported his hard and heavy frame. He didn't answer her but only looked into her emerald orbs. Her arms embraced him and tears rolled down her soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come here… This is my entire fault…" She sobbed and held him closer to her. His bleeding only increased by seconds. He couldn't survive. She stared at his blood pooling down. BLOOD! That was it, only if she could get him some… She un-wrapped her arms and pushed her hair behind her. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him towards her neck. His lips touched her soon not to be flawless skin.

"Drink." She ordered him but he refused. His weak body tried to push her away but she held him. She took one of his claws and slid her skin open. Her blood smelled so delicious. It smelled so sweet and fresh. His eyes quickly turned flashy red and his fangs stretched longer.

"That's good…" she whispered into his ears.

"SAKURA! Stop this insanity! Itachi will devour you alive!" Sasuke screamed but she ignored his warning as Itachi roughly licked her blood away.

"Go on…" Sakura tilted her head from aside that let Itachi have full access to her neck. When he would hesitate, she would encourage him. Finally, his long and sharp fangs dung into her sensitive skin. His arms wrapped her small waist and squeezed her to have more blood. The heavy smell of her delicious blood filled his nose. It was dripping down from her neck and his mouth. He didn't want to waste a single drop. For the first time, Itachi was greedy… The necklace turned black.

Countless seconds had passed since he dug his fangs into her. She was turning pale and her head was spinning. Her hands landed on his chest and tried to push him away but he refused. Her pants and cries were only mere useless noises to his ears. All he could hear was her blood traveling in her veins and the beating of her heart. He noticed the rate of her beating but chose to ignore it. He couldn't stop drinking. He was obsessed with her blood.

His wound was already closed and still, he feed himself on her. A single salty tear dropped on his eyelids making aware of the situation. His red eyes open only to see a ghostly Sakura. Once he stopped drinking, her body leaned against his. Her skin was cold and her breathes were heavy.

"Thank goodness your wound has healed." Her serene voice reached his ears.

"Foolish woman, why are you always so careless?" His hands held her now numb and weak frame.

"I… Love..."

I'M SO SORRRRRRRRRYYYYY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! I MUST THANK EVERYONE FOR BEING PATIENT!


End file.
